


【MN】你是生日的意义

by MelarNelo



Series: 口是心非 [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 29. 没有外带盒的蛋糕Happy Birthday, Mello.梅罗宝贝生日快乐T3T（反复确认日期）PS.尼亚貌似有点攻......是我的错觉吧？不太满意的一篇，哪天勤奋了会修一下吧





	【MN】你是生日的意义

“今天我生日。”梅罗坐在尼亚对面，像大爷挑逗小妹一样扬了扬眉。  
“嗯。”尼亚的视线仿佛黏在了书上，随书页翻动而快速移动。  
毫无意外，尼亚的冷淡回应将气氛带入冷淡的沉默。没多久，玛特叫走了表情有点不妙的梅罗。  
“妈的老子这次要和他绝交！非绝交不可！”梅罗恶狠狠地盯着泰然自若地看书的男人，手上调制咖啡的动作如行云流水般流畅。  
“说不定他已经准备好了，只是想给你来个落差的惊喜呢？”玛特从透明冰柜里取出提拉米苏放在托盘上，掏出游戏机等梅罗的卡布奇诺，“哦对了，那个女孩想要的很简单，画个爱心就可以了。”  
“最好是这样，”梅罗嘴上骂骂咧咧的，勾勒图案的动作却没有受到丝毫影响，“完整的没有了，破碎的心脏爱要不要。”  
“成熟点老兄，让你心碎的可不是那女孩，不要殃及无辜是职业素质吧。顺道说一句，你可以试试回想一下他生日是怎么过的？”说罢，玛特特地用下巴指了指那个身穿宽大白衬衫的男人，然后拿起托盘，转身走出柜台。  
“成天借工作之便释放荷尔蒙勾引小姑娘的人可没资格教训我。”梅罗头也不回地回击道，将方才使用的器具简单而迅速地收拾了一番。  
“话是这么说，”拐了个弯，玛特踱着步子嘟哝道，“说不定他刚好没有过生日的兴致呢？”当然，这话是只能说给自己听的。  
只是一杯咖啡的工序，并不需要多长时间来收拾。梅罗倚在工作台上，隔着柜台对着在本子上写写画画的尼亚发呆。方才尼亚的冷淡让他不想再靠近，他宁可在书架上随便挑一本小说，窝在任意一张沙发上打磨时间。  
而他也确实这么做了，除了视线时不时掠过前方隔几个空桌的男人。  
玛特临走时抛了个弱智问题，梅罗都后悔分神听玛特说完，他拒绝浪费一毫秒去思考这种毫无可比性的问题。待他百无聊赖地翻了几页书，那一天还是巨细无遗地在脑中走了个过场。

 

“尼亚，你今天一整天都呆在家里吧？”  
“嗯，你想来随时都可以。还是说……”尼亚握着手机边说边站起身，走到门边，打开猫眼。果不其然，电话另一端的男人就站在门外，调皮的金色发尾随主人的动作你追我赶。尼亚没有再说话，对方似是感应到什么，抬头对着猫眼吹了个轻佻的口哨。  
因为见面的经过有点像肥皂剧的烂俗情节，所以梅罗并不期待尼亚对自己的不请自来有任何积极的回应，甚至在门打开后看见银发男人顶着“我就知道”的表情也没有丝毫挫败感——好吧，说实话，只有那么一点点沮丧。  
“不是说不担心时间不够的吗？怎么赶起稿子来了？”梅罗将手机揣回连帽外套的兜里，手里的两只大袋子分一只给尼亚，两人一前一后地走到餐桌前，放下手中的物什。梅罗脱下外套随手搭在餐桌旁的椅背上，他目不转睛地注视尼亚打开袋子后眼睛睁大的模样，内心终于找回些许平衡。  
“修稿的时候发现有些地方要改。”尼亚的表情变化没有持续太长时间，连语气都无甚变化。他站在一旁静静地看梅罗忙活，平淡地问道，“你这是把糕点房都搬过来了？我这里可没有烤箱之类的东西。”  
“没关系，有大锅大煲就够了。”梅罗手脚轻快地在厨房与客厅之间来回穿梭，“哇噢，真庆幸你家厨房并不是一点人气都没有。”  
“房东太太来的时候会顺便带点吃的东西。”尼亚站在厨房门口看梅罗系好围裙，挽好衣袖，脸上一副摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试的模样，继续道，“厨房归你了。”  
“好好好，不用管我了你去忙你的！”梅罗大手一挥，全然忘记自己多买一条围裙的意义何在，全副身心投入到“如何给闷骚一大惊喜”作战中。

 

裤兜里的手机传出急促的震动，梅罗从长久停留的书页中回过神，掏出手机，来电显示一串电话号码，梅罗只扫一眼就知道是哪个不识时务的混蛋在工作时间打电话。他放下书本，起身走进休息室，才优哉游哉地接通电话：“喂？在上班，有屁快放。”  
“怎么啦梅罗，坏你好事了？”罗斯粗犷的笑声盖过喧闹的舞曲背景音，和电波一起传进梅罗的右耳。  
梅罗将手机稍稍拎远了一些，反手煞有其事地掏了掏才继续道：“是啊，坏我大事了，不赶紧说正事就等着提头来见我吧。”  
“梅罗你这么凶怎么找女朋友啊！说不上是正事，今天你生日，晚上怎么样都有空吧？要不要过来晚，不收你钱，随你爱怎么玩怎么玩。”  
“不去，我已经从良了，拒绝去声色场所。老子不需要女朋友，你就自己在廉价的香水味里腐烂吧！”说罢梅罗用力挂掉电话，瘫坐在沙发上长长地吐了一口气。不多久，他隐约听见门铃声响，以及玛特的热情介绍。梅罗站起身将手机塞进裤袋，快步走出休息室。  
“啊，你在这儿。正好，来了对小情侣，焦糖拿铁和焦糖玛奇朵。”说着玛特意有所指地朝梅罗抬了抬下巴，又朝尼亚抬了抬下巴，最后看了看自己，大大地叹了口气，边摇头边走到冰柜后。  
“你再犯病信不信我打到你找不回自己的下巴。”梅罗的表情有些阴沉，说话间隐藏的恶劣气息仿佛化成黑箭直直射向对方，玛特看见梅罗的眼神才意识到——  
他是真的生气了。  
“你不用这么没自信吧，他对你未免仅限于小说人物的兴趣吧？他没有常常来光顾的必要。”玛特慢慢地说着，声音低沉和缓，带着十足的安抚意味。他从透明冰柜中取出一块草莓芝士蛋糕放在柜台的托盘上，随即双手插兜看梅罗忙活。  
“可也没有什么资本自信吧，从上次给他过生日就足以证实这一点了。”梅罗手上的动作没停，吐字也硬梆梆的，但玛特知道他多少消气了。  
梅罗将浓缩咖啡缓缓倒进摇出奶泡的热牛奶中，氤氲的蒸汽争先恐后地扑向白皙的脸庞，抚平锋利的棱角，柔和犀利的碧眼，模糊似刀的薄唇，原本张牙舞爪的恶魔在这一刻安静得恍若单纯无害的天使。  
浪费啊，真的太浪费了，尼亚真该看看梅罗现在这个样子，玛特的内心由衷感叹道，同时莫名庆幸的心情油然而生：他们才认识没几个月，只有还有耐心，有的是时间更多地了解彼此。  
很快玛特陷入了自我嫌弃中——自己的终身大事都还没定呢，别人的事倒是操心得很！  
于是他故作八卦地问道：“他生日怎么了？”话音刚落，玛特眼睁睁地看着天使再次化身恶魔，恨不能把他们的谈论对象撕成碎片囫囵吞下。

 

因为器具有限，屋里也只有他们两个人，梅罗只简单地做了巧克力味的“家庭蛋糕”——只要有鸡蛋、面粉和牛奶，任何一个家庭都能用蒸煮的方式做出不加修饰的简易蛋糕。这即便是这样的蛋糕，在梅罗的精心装饰下也能与普通蛋糕店的玻璃柜里摆的迷你蛋糕相媲美。只有奶油、水果和巧克力就能做出这样的效果梅罗很是满意。他双手合掌，上下搓动了好几下，盯着蛋糕的眼神好像超人能放射光线一般热烈非常，金色的发丝也跟着主人不由自主的碎步一起跳起舞来。梅罗细细端详自己的作品，总觉得似乎少了点什么，他漫无目的地在凌乱的料理台上搜寻，终于在某个随手放下的包装袋下翻到巧克力薄片，他吹着不着调的口哨拆开包装纸，取出一块巧克力放在压平的塑料袋上，然后用奶油在上面写下生日祝福。  
之后他在“立刻收拾厨房”和“吃蛋糕后再一块收拾厨房”犹豫了一会儿，又想了想尼亚，决定简单地把垃圾收拾了，把手洗了擦干，然后揣上蜡烛和打火机就端着蛋糕走向尼亚的书房。  
梅罗还记得尼亚以前说过他原本是和别人合租的公寓，在种种因素综合之下合租人只住了一年就搬走了，而他那时已有足够的资金自己住，就没有再找合租人，所以合租人的房间就给尼亚当书房来用。经过客厅时，梅罗在“自己端蛋糕进去”和“喊尼亚出来”之间又踌躇了好一会儿，最后他啧了一声，放下蛋糕走到书房门前敲了敲门，然后旋转把手推门而入：  
“尼亚，你还在忙吗？”  
回答梅罗的只有不断书写的刷刷声。  
梅罗站在门口对着尼亚埋头工作的专注神情看了很久，期间尼亚不曾抬头看他一眼，梅罗却少有地没有因为被忽视而心生恼怒，只是有那么一瞬，他希望尼亚专注凝视的对象不是纸张，而是自己。梅罗踮了踮脚，心想，看在他靠写作吃饭的份上，姑且等他一会儿。他转身带上门，用罩子将蛋糕盖上，便走到起居室，随手拿起一本小说，窝在沙发上津津有味地看了起来。  
不知过了多久，梅罗歪在沙发上睡着了，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他感觉到有什么毛茸茸的东西悄悄地爬上自己的身体，先是右半边，然后是左半边。柔软的毛蹭得他有点痒，眼前出现许多可爱的生物：各个品种的兔子、小狗、小猫等等，梅罗看见它们朝自己眨巴可爱水润的眼睛，他想伸手抚摸小动物们的脑袋，却发现自己动弹不得，他低头看了看，有许多有力的兽爪压在自己身上，再抬头，这些小动物都换了张皮，变成恐怖的豺狼虎豹，贪婪的眼神注视自己脆弱的脖颈，尖利的兽牙在自己面前晃来晃去，他下意识地张口大喊，却发不出一点声音。  
不断涌上心头的恐惧迫使他睁开双眼，明晃晃的灯光刺得他眯着眼睛恍惚了好一阵，眼前是熟悉的脸，带着些许猝不及防的讶异。梅罗含糊道：“尼亚？”  
尼亚低声回道：“你醒了。”  
“嗯，现在什么时候了？你忙完了？那我们来吃蛋糕吧！”说着梅罗掀开身上的毛毯，来回抚摸了好几下才站起身看向尼亚，后者点了点头，转身走在前面。

 

又一阵急促的震动打断了梅罗的回忆，梅罗有些烦躁地吐了口气，掏出手机扫了一眼屏幕就按下接听键：“喂？L，你不是和你的‘如意郎君’去日本度假了吗？这个时间你们没在一起睡觉？”  
“我们昨天就回来了，你下班要不要过来，我们一起给你过生日？”沉稳的声音连同安心感透过话筒传到梅罗心里，梅罗翕动嘴唇，好一会儿说不出话。  
“梅罗？你在听吗？”  
“我在，”梅罗连忙应和，他抬头向周围随意扫视了一圈，视线最后停留在不是忙于翻书就是忙于书写的尼亚身上，“我今晚不过去了，改天定个时间、或者周末，周末不用上班。”  
“你原来已经有约？可以，那就周末。”  
梅罗和L聊了几句就挂了电话，转头看见玛特似笑非笑地盯着自己，他有些莫名其妙，问道：“干嘛这样看着我？”  
“你问我干嘛，刚刚是L吧？他可算是你的人生导师、迷途中的引路灯吧？你连他都拒绝？你有没有想过——”  
“我们约了周末，有什么关系吗？”  
玛特顿了顿，回道：“当然没有。”他转了转手中的游戏机，继续道，“我以为在你心里没有人能超越L。”  
“他一直都是无法超越，没有人能超越他。”  
“但你拒绝了他的邀请，而且还是为了一个认识不到半年的人。你有没有想过——”  
“你明知道我想过！”  
“他可能只是一个过客，明年这时候你们充其量只是个朋友，他甚至可能、不，是简直就没有把这件事放在心上，梅罗，你嘴上不说但是你心里就是这么想的。”  
“每个人都是别人生命中的过客，玛特，心灵鸡汤是垃圾，你都不屑去尝一丁点。”  
“不要试图转移话题，尼亚生日的事还没有说完，先把这事说完再说别的。”  
“正有此意。”

 

走进客厅，梅罗示意尼亚先坐下，自己则把餐桌用的罩子拿开，精致的蛋糕映入眼帘，没有丝带，没有外带盒子，罩子底下便是他精心准备的惊喜。梅罗没有错过观察尼亚的时机，遗憾的是，尼亚并没有明显的情绪起伏，这个向来冷静的男人只是浅浅地笑着道了声谢谢。梅罗的心沉了沉，但他还是强打起精神，笑吟吟地拿起蛋糕旁的蜡烛和打火机，点燃一根插在巧克力薄片的背后，并转身打算去关灯，不过尼亚出声阻止了他。  
“不用了梅罗，不用这么麻烦。”  
“嗯？那就算了。”  
“其实你并不用做这么麻烦的事，我的意思是，这不过是个生日，其实过不过并没有多大关系。”尼亚屈起左腿，左手放在膝盖上，神情平静，吐字清晰。  
“……你说什么？”梅罗面对尼亚，眼睛直视尼亚过分苍白的脸，右手悄悄藏在裤腿后用力握成拳头，指节泛白。  
“其实过不过生日都可以，我无所谓。”尼亚耐心地重复道。  
“我准备了一个晚上，等了你一个晚上，你现在跟我说，你其实并不想过生日？”  
“现在说清楚了以后就不用这么麻烦，仅此而已。”  
“当事人都没有这么说你凭什么妄下定论？你不想过生日直说就可以不用拐弯抹角！”梅罗怒道。  
“是，我确实不想过生日，因为我觉得很麻烦，而且我在家里也从来不过生日，我觉得这并没有什么。”  
“不如说一切类似的社交活动对你来说都很麻烦，哦，我明白了，事实就是这样的，我不打电话的话你这几天都打算这么过的对吧？每天趴在桌子上写写画画，身体巴不得能和书桌融为一体。”  
“不是每个人都必须过生日不可，你这是把个人的喜好强加在别人身上。”  
“哈，这是你的事，你说什么都对，你他妈百分之百、完全正确！”梅罗火冒三丈，气得连话都说不清楚，他一拳打在点着蜡烛的蛋糕上，转身带上外套便走出了公寓。  
接下来的时间里尼亚没有在咖啡馆里出现过，梅罗也没有打过一通电话，更不用说经过尼亚的公寓，即使那个地方和咖啡馆之间只有几条街的距离，直到一周前。那时梅罗甚至动了删掉仅有的联系方式的念头，烦躁得抓耳挠腮之际，门铃发出清脆的响声，尼亚在自己眼前经过，坐在第一次来就不曾变过的老位子上。  
两个人依然没有说过一句话，玛特也没有为梅罗旁敲侧击，只等他们自行解决。  
这天梅罗主动坐在尼亚对面，打破了历时数月的沉默。最后还是梅罗去找尼亚，结果两人还是陷入不可避免的沉默。

 

“就算是这样你还是在期待，推掉所有邀请，就为了等一张空头支票的兑现。”玛特挪了挪自己的护目镜，神情冷峻严肃。  
梅罗没有回答。玛特说的不是只沾了一点边。  
“这样吧，梅罗，今天下班为止，他要还是一点表示也没有，你就跟我回家，满冰箱的啤酒和巧克力等着你！今晚你家钥匙就归我了。”说罢，玛特自认为帅气地笑出八颗牙齿。  
梅罗在玛特肩上捶了一拳，笑骂道：“你老你说了算。”  
然而在梅罗打烊下班时，尼亚已经不见了踪影。他问玛特，对方回以一头雾水的茫然。梅罗颓然坐在尼亚坐过的位置，试图回想尼亚离开的情景，结果不过再次意识到自己完全没有立场影响尼亚的去留。  
玛特调侃梅罗一见钟情，梅罗当真是不以为然的，一开始彼此刚好有新鲜感罢了。但是，从何时起尼亚在梅罗心里占据了他人不得僭越的一隅，他不知道;为何时隔数月梅罗依旧对尼亚怀有莫须有的期待，这份期待甚至促使他拒绝了人生中最重要的人的邀约，他不清楚。他只知道，对尼亚而言，文字筑就的离奇世界远比现实的人际关系重要得多。这并没有什么，靠写作谋生的人都是这样的，尼亚也不例外。  
他居然不是例外。  
“走吧，去我家喝个痛快？”玛特用力拍了拍梅罗的手臂，安抚道。  
“比起这个，我更想先打一架。”梅罗抬起头，阴狠的声音和眼神交错在一起，给玛特带来双重冲击。  
“噢不不不不兄弟，我们答应过L不再打架的，对打都不行。而且你也说了，他们度完蜜月回来了。”玛特连连摆手道。  
“是啊，和那个可恨的夜神月一起。”梅罗站起身，勾住玛特的肩膀迈步走出咖啡馆。  
他们最终没有在玛特家喝个不醉不休，梅罗以“明天还要上班我还是很有职业素养”为由和玛特分道扬镳。要论啤酒他自己家也有一冰箱，而且品种更多。一直走到家门口，梅罗才想起来，自己的钥匙还在玛特那里。  
“去他的上帝！”梅罗暗骂道，随即发现自己设的防盗小陷阱竟不是给谁避开了，一些零件掉在地上。梅罗轻轻旋转门把，门没有锁，他悄无声息地溜进屋里。  
梅罗的脚甫一踩进客厅，便把天花板的灯猛地打开——  
餐桌边上趴着一个男人，他身穿宽大的白色高领毛衣（还是梅罗送他的），米色风衣搭在椅背上。男人银色的头发短而卷曲，与下雪的冬天相得益彰。梅罗沉到谷底的心不可自抑地缓缓升起，他踩着猫步走近餐桌，桌上放着一个精致的巧克力蛋糕，没有丝带，没有外带的包装盒，所见即所得。梅罗这才想起什么似的看了看不远处料理台——和当时一样，这是个简易的“家庭蛋糕”。不知道尼亚是用什么方法完整复制了一个一模一样的蛋糕，唯一不同的是，表面一层没有水果，亦没有奶油，唯一的修饰只有用白巧克力写下的生日祝福：  
梅罗，生日快乐。因为有你，生日变得令人期待。

END

 

小剧场·后来  
梅罗：（恶狠狠地吧唧吧唧吃蛋糕）你他妈居然和玛特串通好了，别以为这样我就会原谅你！  
尼亚：（慢慢吃蛋糕）没关系，以后有得是时间。  
梅罗：之后你居然连电话都不打，来了也不说话，我跟你说话你也不理我！（说着恶狠狠地吃掉尼亚刚挖起来的蛋糕）  
尼亚：（愣了一下）……因为我紧张。  
梅罗：（满脸不信）紧张？  
尼亚：（僵硬地从风衣口袋里掏出一本书）生日快乐，梅罗。  
（梅罗接过，看了一眼，显然是尼亚新完成的作品，书名是：《你是生日的意义》）

END


End file.
